Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20191213132324/@comment-32342630-20191219161314
Suite des spoilers (ils sont assez complets donc ne lisez pas si vous voulez gardez un peu de surprise pour demain !) -Oden rushes on the island to face down Roger since he believes his pirates are here to steal the treasure. -The Whitebeard crew try to stop him but he attacks first. -Roger is overjoyed to see Oden, but attacks Whitebeard who's right behind him. -The two begin to fight while expressing how long it's been since they last met. -The two pirate crews clash with each other for three days and three nights. -On the fourth day however they've quit fighting and started partying, lol. -Blackbeard, Shanks and Buggy stand guard for their respective crews -Buggy comments to Shanks how Blackbeard has been standing on guard during the whole fight without sleeping. -He then further comments that apparently Blackbeard has never gone to sleep before in his life. -Meanwhile the captains and Oden discuss writings that Roger found 13 years ago but can't read. -Oden explains that what he has is a secret code used by the Kouzuki family to convey secrets within the family. -Roger says he got it after managing to get to a point no one else using a Log pose has “Road Star island.” -However he knows that there's still something else out there, but the Log Pose is useless beyond that point without a map. -He wants to go to this island as it's one no one has ever been to and it would complete his trip around the world. -He knows that four red stones will lead him there, but the WG has forbidden anyone to read these “Poneglyphs.” -Which leaves him at a loss. He always figured these stones just had history written on them, but they're apparently a map too. -It's rumored there's a massive treasure at this final island which is why the Government won't allow anyone to go there -It all seemed like a rumor before but the more Roger learns the more it seems to be true. -Roger wants to reach this island and become the greatest Pirate ever. -Whitebeard laughs this off, but then Roger outrageously asks to “borrow” Oden for one year. -Oden detests being treated like an object but Roger is so serious -Roger bows his head to Oden and begs him to come with him for a year. -Whitebeard is against to give up any of his family for even a little while. -However Oden can't help but be drawn into Roger's request and before he knows it he agrees to go. -While on Roger's ship, Hiyori is born, and Oden finds that Nekomamushi and Inuarashi have stowed away again -Meanwhile Crocus reveals to Oden that Roger has but one more year to live. -Roger is undeterred and says he'll live to the fullest. -The crew goes to Sky Island (Skypiea) and notes the golden bell which Roger says has a strong voice coming from it. -Oden reads it and notes that there's something about a weapon named “Poseidon”. -It goes on to state that it will lead them to the end (final island) -Oden declares that this will lead to the final chapter of Roger's adventure.